The present invention relates to a fuel pump and to an injection system for a combustion engine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A plunger or tappet in a fuel pump is normally operated via a cam in a mechanically rigid manner. The plunger and the cam are hereby connected via a so-called roller cup, with a contact between the cam and the roller of the roller cup being ensured at any time by a spring which is located between the roller cup and a housing of the fuel pump.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved fuel pump to obviate prior art shortcomings.